


See No Evil

by Perr1n



Category: Bird Box (2018), Bird Box - Josh Malerman
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: Eyes. We love em! They let us see the world around us. Allow us to take in the beauty of this world. But what happens when our most relied organ, one of the most important, becomes your worst enemy?





	See No Evil

Darkness. We fear it. We dread it. We huddle under the light and hope, pray, the glow of the sun shall rid the world of the monsters that lurk in the shadows. Stupid. The thought of monsters in the dark is something a child would think. 

 

But what if I told you they were right? Monsters. Real monsters. The kind that snatch you away in the night, the kind that lay prone under your bed or crouched in the closet. Monsters are real. They are not of this world. Not of any world. Of a place so horrid in its difference that merely looking upon them alone shattered your mind like a hammer through glass?

 

It was a normal day, or at least as close to normal as it could be. I had spent the better of the afternoon reading a book. The sun gleamed overhead like a polished nugget of gold. The air smelled of fresh mountain flowers with a faint hint of city smog, courtesy of the breeze carrying the wind from in town.

 

I was under a nice tree, grateful for the shade it provided. People chittered and chirped as mankind went about its life, oblivious to the dangers that circle like sharks to blood just outside our field of view.  I don't know if I was the first to see them, let alone the first to see and live, but as I thumb through Illuminae by Amie Kaufman it pads over to me. 

 

**_“N^Y%$TG#%#$^HYGT$”_ ** It says, whatever the hell that means. I really cant describe it. It was a lot of things, but at the same time nothing. It was well endowed, or at least I thought that's what the mass of tentacles that twitched and pulsed across it were. Perhaps they are, but the plump breasts, inky purple skin, dozens of teats like that of a dog or rat made me think female.

 

Maybe it was both, or neither. MAybe its gender was something incomprehensible by human standards.  It was shocking, but not all that terrifying. The shock was just because of the suddenness of its arrival, the lack of fear due to it, despite its Lovecraft Esque look, being not that different from the dreams I have most nights.

 

There is something wrong with me, or a lot of things wrong with me. From the moment of my birth I knew I was different, most boys my age don't smile when the Devil walks up to him and screams in his face.

 

But constant exposure to horror makes the feeling of fear rather dull, so when the thing plops down, dripping from orfacies a fluid that smelled of orange peels and scat, I pay it no mind. It was not the first time I had seen these beasts, nor this particular one. 

 

“Hello” I hum.  **_“^ &U^Y%T$%T$RTG%$#T%$???????” _ ** It asks. Or at least I think it was a question. The tilting of its female genital shaped head and the tone of the electronic screech appear to be imitating curiosity. 

 

“How are you?” I ask.  **_“FRNIEREWOROIRGHRH$* &^%$” _ ** It wails. It sounds amused. “Oh good. Im fine, thanks for asking”   One of the other people look over at me. His eyes widen in sanity shattering mortification, it taking me a moment to realize he could see the creature.

 

That was new. Up until now, only I had been able to see them. Or at least saw them and didn't react. But OOOOOOHHHHHH BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY

Did the guy on the bench in front of me have a unique reaction. HE stood up, straight as an arrow, eyes blown wide and glazed over with these silver dots, reaching out to grip the bench, giving a hard pull to tear off one board. 

 

He stares at the plywood in his hand for one second, two, three, and then slams it into his face. The blow is meaty and hard. Solid wood colliding with a hollow orb.

 

**_THWACK!_ **

 

I stare in awe, and a small bit of morbid envy as his head reels back. Another strike to the head.

 

**_THWACK!_ ** Red splatters from a broken nose. I am standing, the creature rising as well. 

 

**_THWISH!_ ** The third impact is squishy and wet as his bones give in. We are but a few inches away. 

 

**_THWISH!THWISH!TWACK!_ ** Again and again he pounds his own face. At last, after almost twelve blows that used every ounce of strength he has, his skull caves, body falling.  “Well that was….odd?” 

  
**_“SSSS$$$T$J%$TIPTPI$TN$$PNFR$%IPT$J#EEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII”_ ** Chortles the monster. At least I think the long, suggestive moan sounds like a laugh, IT struts off, leaving me to stare at the corpse.


End file.
